An implement of this type is described in the Dutch patent application 7607884.
This known machine is provided with arms carrying tines at their free ends. The arms consist of straight hollow box girders to which the tines are fitted, which tines are capable of pivoting upwardly about pivotal axes during operation.
This construction has proved to function less effectively than desired, especially when used on uneven soils.
For the purpose of bringing the prior art machine into transport position, the arms and the tines pivot upwardly and are locked by means of hooks.
The arms and tines of the known machine identified above can be brought into a transport position by an upward pivoting movement of the arms and a downward pivoting of the tines. The rake member has a conical housing which is constructed of plate material and to which the arms are fastened. This construction is, however, relatively heavy and the arms in their folded positions are unprotected.